elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Legion Soldier (Oblivion)
|Base ID = }} Imperial Legion Soldiers are Imperial members of the Legion. They are typically found roaming the countryside on horseback, or in cities and taverns. Equipment They normally wear a full set of Legion Armor, and wield steel weapons, typically the longsword and a bow and arrows. Interactions The Battle for Castle Kvatch Light the Dragonfires Dialogue ;The Battle for Castle Kvatch "We saw the smoke from the Gold Road while out on patrol. How can we help?" :Follow me! "We'll be right behind you." If approached again: "Lead the way, I'm right behind you." Conversations ;The Fort Sutch Oblivion Gate Imperial Legion Soldier: "Sir, there's too many of them! We have to fall back!" Imperial Legion Captain: "No! We hold them here." After speaking with the Hero: Imperial Legion Captain: "We can use help! Let's go!" Quotes *''"Hail, good citizen! How can I be of service?"'' *''"Hail, citizen. I speak for the Emperor. Or... at least I did..."'' *''"What is it, sir?"'' *''"State your business, citizen."'' *''"Duty calls."'' *''"There's evil afoot, citizen, and I've little time for chatter. What is it?"'' *''"Stay safe, citizen. These are dark times...."'' *''"Long live the Empire!"'' *''"Farewell, citizen."'' *''"Carry on."'' *''"Move along."'' ;Rumors said by Legionnaires *''"Emperors have been assassinated before, but this time... I don't know. It's different. Can't you feel it? A shadow has fallen across all of Tamriel."'' *''"The Emperor is dead, and so are his heirs. We're a Legion without a leader. The Blades were trusted with our Lord's protection... and they failed."'' *''"Truth is, the Legion doesn't know who was behind the Emperor's murder. We've already ruled out the Dark Brotherhood. So is this something... worse?"'' *''"If you've got to travel, by the Nine Divines, stay on the roads! The wilderness just isn't safe anymore. We've had sightings, you see. The Daedra..."'' *''"Have you heard? Adamus Phillida has been killed! Murdered by the Dark Brotherhood!"'' *''"Have you not heard? The Oblivion crisis has ended! Martin Septim gave his own life to destroy the Daedra horde! We are victorious!"'' *''"Thank Akatosh the Oblivion Crisis is over! Although with no Emperor and no heir, I wonder what will happen to the Empire?"'' *''"It's over, citizen. The crisis has ended. But at what cost? We are an Empire without an Emperor. The future is uncertain, at best."'' ;Quest quotes *''"There are too many of them!"'' – After the death of a soldier at Fort Sutch. *''"Back to Oblivion with you!"'' – During combat at the Fort Sutch Oblivion Gate. *''"Hold the line!"'' – After the death of a soldier at Fort Sutch. *''"Watch the flank!"'' – During combat at the Fort Sutch Oblivion Gate. *''"Steady!"'' – During combat at the Fort Sutch Oblivion Gate. *''"We need to fall back!"'' – After the death of a soldier at Fort Sutch. *''"You went inside that Gate, huh? You saved our necks, so thanks."'' – After closing the Oblivion Gate at Fort Sutch. *''"I was afraid we were gonna be ordered in there. Legion always ends up doing everybody's dirty work."'' – After closing the Oblivion Gate at Fort Sutch. *''"We were ordered out to attack the daedra coming out of that Oblivion Gate. Captain's the only one who knows what's going on."'' – Before closing the Oblivion Gate at Fort Sutch. *''"Come on! We have to protect Martin until he can light the Dragonfires in the Temple!"'' – During "Light the Dragonfires" Gallery TESIV Imperial Legion Soldier Horseback.png|An Imperial Legion Soldier on horseback. Appearances * * * Category:Oblivion: Imperial Legion Members